


Old Habits

by DuosAngel



Category: That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: Gen, Mental Illness, Murder, Out of Character, Prostitution, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuosAngel/pseuds/DuosAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctors told him he was better now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Brought over from The Secret Treehouse. Spoony joking about killing hookers+Torture Game 2=me writing dark fic for the first time. This was also sort of inspired by a prompt I had found on the kink meme but the end result had nothing to do with the prompt.

Spoony was on a walk around town with no real goal in mind. He had been playing Final Fantasy 13 to get footage for his promised review and the damn game had pissed him off so much he just had to get out of the house. A man could only take so much of Vanille’s stupid fucking high pitched voice before they wanted to stab someone. Not that Spoony would actually do that. Only crazy people went on murder sprees because of shitty Final Fantasy games and he wasn’t crazy anymore. The doctors had said so.  
  
 **/The doctors were wrong Spoony./**  
  
Fucking voice. The medication was supposed to make it go away. For the first few months it had, but then it came back. The doctors had told Spoony that if the voice did come back he needed to ignore it because the voice wasn’t real.  
  
 **/But I am real. You know I’m real./**  
  
For an imaginary voice it sure was persistent sometimes. Like earlier that night, it had kept telling him to go out and find something to take his mind off of the game. It told him over and over until it was just as annoying as that pink haired idiot. Spoony had tried to ignore it because they doctors said it wasn’t real and besides, he needed to get the footage. But then Vanille said something really fucking stupid and he just couldn’t take anymore. So Spoony went for a walk. Not because the voice told him to but because he needed to clear his head. So what if he had driven down town first? The farther away from that piece of shit game he was the better. And so what if it was nearly two in the morning? That just meant there many people around. Spoony wasn’t in the mood to deal with crowds tonight.  
  
 **/No, no crowds, but some company would be nice wouldn’t it?/**  
  
‘Yeah some company wouldn’t be too bad.’ Spoony thought. He should go home and see if anyone was on Skype. Someone was bound to be awake at this hour.  
  
 **/Wouldn’t you rather have a different kind of company?/**  
  
‘Well yeah but when you’re single and wondering the streets at two AM it’s kind of impossible to enjoy that kind of company.’  
  
 **/You know better than that Spoony. We can find some company, we’re in the right place./**  
  
Spoony looked around and realized that he was indeed in the place where he could find the kind of company he wanted. He wasn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed before, hell he used to come here all the time to pick up-  
  
Spoony froze on the spot and his eyes went wide with horror. He needed to go home. He needed to go home right now and pretend that he had never come back to this area. Not at this time of night, not when these kinds of women were around. He started to go back to his car when something caught his eye. Across the street was a young woman, possibly in her mid twenties, dressed in very little clothing and standing near the street corner. From where he was standing it looked like she had a decent body but that wasn’t what had caught his attention. It was her hair. She had light pink hair.  
  
 **/Just like Vanille’s./**  
  
Spoony felt the familiar feeling of annoyance at the mention of that idiot character’s name but the voice was right. Spoony wondered if she sounded anything like her. He shouldn’t be thinking things like that. He needed to go home. But now that the question was in his mind he had to know the answer. He needed to find out what the woman  
  
/ **screams/**  
  
sounded like. He could just go up and pretend like he needed directions. That would be perfectly innocent even though it was a lie. It wouldn’t take long and he would get to hear her voice. Just ask for directions then go home and forget this had ever happened.  
  
“Hi there.” The woman said once Spoony was a few feet away. “You lookin’ for some company tonight?” Her voice was high pitched. Not as high as Vanille’s, it would be really hard to find anyone with a voice like that but…  
  
 **/Its close enough./**  
  
She was smiling at him and it was way too cheery for someone in her profession. Maybe she was new at this? New girls tended to be nervous but sometimes they covered it up by acting really friendly. Light pink hair, high pitched voice, cheery smile that didn’t suit the situation, this woman reminded him so much of Vanille that he wanted to-  
  
He was going to ask for directions and go home. He wasn’t going to take his hate of a video game character out on some random prostitute because he wasn’t crazy.  
  
 **/That’s what you think./**  
  
Spoony opened his mouth to say he was just lost but what came out instead was, “Yes I am.” Then his vision started to go dark and it kind of felt like he was falling asleep.  
  
*****  
  
The first thing Spoony noticed when he woke up was that he was cold. That was kind of weird because it only really got cold down in Insano’s lab. Judging by the lack of bed, couch, or carpet under him that’s exactly where Spoony was. But why had he come down here? Insano and SoI were out of town at some science convention.  
  
The next thing he noticed was that his clothes and skin felt sticky. What the hell did he do last night? Spoony opened his eyes to find out what he was covered in and saw red. Dark red all over the white tiles of the room that looked strangely empty for being part of a laboratory. The red made a trail that Spoony followed with his eyes until he finally saw the source. He really wished he hadn’t. The source was the pink haired prostitute from last night. Expect her hair, what was left of it, now had quite a bit of red it. Quite a bit of blood.  
  
 _“Yes I am.” Spoony said and his answer had made that cheery smile bigger._  
  
 _“Oh yeah? What to spend some time with me?”_  
  
 _“Well that depends. What does a guy have to do to get your company?”_  
  
 _“Depends on what the guy wants to do. But I promise it’s not too much.”_  
  
 _“My car’s parked up the street. Why don’t we talk there?”_  
  
 _“Lead the way handsome.”_  
  
Spoony’s memory of the night before swam up at the sight of the woman. He had brought her home and she had asked to use the bathroom. While she was in there he had run down to the lab and grabbed the chloroform he knew was down there. It had been so easy to get the rag over her mouth and hold her down till she passed out. It had been less easy to get her into the room, strip her down to her underwear and hang her from the ceiling with the rope he had found (god only knew what Insano used rope for). Then he woke her up with some smelling salts and…  
  
 _“Oh god! Please let me go! Please!”_  
  
 _“I can’t do that. You see you remind me of someone I really fucking hate and since I can’t take it out on her, you’ll have to do. But first,” Spoony took out his knife and walked behind her. The woman started to scream and it was music to Spoony’s ears. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and started to cut it off. The woman’s screams only got louder. Damn he had missed this._  
  
He could see the clumps of hair he’d cut off surrounding her body, most of it was laying in pools of her blood.  
  
 _“Now that we have that out of the way, the real fun can start.” The woman sobbed; she had stopped screaming after she realized he was only cutting her hair off and now was just crying. That wouldn’t do at all. Spoony walked around so he was in front of her again and slashed the knife down her left arm, from elbow to shoulder. She screamed but it was too quick. So he slashed her again, this time across the chest going from the right side to the left. Again her scream ended too quickly._  
  
 _He decided to try a different tactic and stabbed her shallowly in her left side, right above her hip. That produced a nice long scream. Much better._  
  
After that things started to get blurry. Spoony knew that he had continued to torture the poor woman, alternating between slashing and shallow stabs until she was covered in blood and could no longer scream. Then…  
  
 _Spoony was amazed that the woman was still conscious, although barely. She had stopped screaming though, which meant it was time to finish up. He lifted her head so he could look into her eyes, which were unfocused, and asked if she could hear him. She tried to say yes but almost no sound came out. It didn’t matter though; all that mattered at this point was that she understood what he was saying._  
  
 _“I’m impressed that you were able to last this long. As a reward for not dying, I’ll let you go.” Her eyes focused a little and he could see a faint glimmer of hope in them._  
  
 _“Go?” She attempted to ask._  
  
 _“Yep. All you have to do is promise that you’ll never tell anyone about this. Can you do that?” She mouthed ‘yes’ again and Spoony could see the hope clearly now. He smiled, lifted her chin a bit more, and slit her throat. This was his favorite part, watching the hope in their eyes die right before they did. Once she was finally dead Spoony dropped his knife and started to walk to the other end of the room, trailing blood along the way. He suddenly felt really tired…_  
  
 How could he have done all that? He was supposed to be better. The doctors had told him he was better now. They promised that the voice would go away and this would never happen again so long as he took his medication. He had finally escaped this!  
  
 **/They were wrong Spoony. You should have known better. After all, you can’t escape from your own mind./**


End file.
